sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Crossover (Private RP)
RP Everyone at the Nimagi base was sitting around, bored out of their minds. Suddenly a teenage man with a black cloak and black combat boots drop in. He had black spikey hair, dark grey eyes and horns mixed in with the hair. He smirked and waved at everyone. "Hiya! Am I interrupting anything?" Raven just dropped her book and stared at him. "O-oh...perhaps I am. I'll go ahead and leave..." He said, pointing behind him. Asonja the hedgehog stood up. "Nah it's fine. I'm Asonja, by the way. What's your name...really tall human being?" "Oh, I'm not a human. I'm a dragon. And my name is ALSO Asonja." He crossed his arms, showing a bit of muscle. the hedgehog looked away at that, a bit envious. "Talk about coincidences.. Raven, nice to meet you Asonja." She said as she extended her hand and got up. He took his, his hand bigger than hers. He nodded. "Pleasure, panther. You know, I have a sister who's a panther. She looks a lot like you." He smiled a bit. She nodded. "Cool. So, how did you.. You know.. Get here? We haven't seen a human in ages.." He shrugged, putting his hands behind his head. "I dunno. I was just sleeping in my home after my daily training ordered by my Mistress Koremi and I woke up in this world. I'm not sure how to get back either...not that I want to anyway to avoid my Mistress' complex training sessions..." He groaned, even shivering a bit. Raven looked confused for a moment. "Anyway, welcome to Nimagi." She said. "We'll try to help you in any way we can." He nodded. "Thanks a bunch. By the way, have you seen a dragon before?" "Er, do books count?" She asked, looking a bit embarassed. "The books are absolute lies." He started to glow and he formed into an actual live dragon in front of her, the same size of her. He smirked, showing his sharp teeth. "How do I look? Do I look cute, or intimidating?" He chuckled a bit, his wings folding and his tail swaying a bit. She would've dropped her book, however it had already fell once before. "Woah." She muttered. He trotted over to her with a smirk still. "Also, I can grow and shrink to any size that I want. I'm practically the Dragon God." "The dumbass is lieing If hes a god then I'm the king of 5 universes" A tall average muscular man walked through a portal. He looked at the tall man and growled. "Seriously? I'm a God when I have the power to. I'm still mortal when I'm not mad, ya know. You're just overpowered with your 'Bulky Muscles' and green hair..." "Thats a transformation and fyi the only god i know of is Beerus, and Amaterasu and I never see you at their meetings." The man crossed his arms. He walked up to him, turning back to his human form. The other man was WAY taller than the dragon. "They never invite me anyway. Probably I'm a lost cause." He shrugged. "Shut up.." A tall, skinny, blonde female teenager muttered as she stepped out of a portal, too. Both Asonja the hedgehog and the dragon: "Uhhh..." "Well look who's here.." Dragon: "I have NO idea who that is. You sound you know..." He eyed the tall man and then to the teenager. "Nope I was just joking im as lost as you are..." the man shrugged. The teenager shrugged. "Name's Dawn." She muttered. Asonja the hedgehog came up to her. "Hiya. Welcome to Mobius. My name's Asonja. And this is my other Asonja, who's a dragon." He waved, smiling a bit. "And that's Raven my-" Asonja the dragon interrupted him "Your panther Girlfriend~!" "OI! YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" The Dragon snickered Axel the hedgehog walked into the room " SHUT UP ALL OF YOU IM TRYING TO SLE----- what the hell..." Both Asonjas looked at Axel. They both said "Uhhh...we can explain?" "YO Im brud the guy who is your dbz counter part!!" The man saluted to Axel. "Oh HEY ANOTHER SELF AWARE CHARACTER LIKE ME!! So you're the comedy relief too?" Axel walked up Brud, Dawn narrowed her eyes and backed into a shadowy corner. "Great, jut what we need.. More comedy relief.." "Comedy makes the world go round!" They both said in unison with a goofy smile. Dawn glared at them both menacingly. They thought nothing of the glare and started rambling on how they can be more annoying in their respective universes. She looked away and rolled her eyes. Then, she took an arrow out of the quiver strung to her back and started to turn it in her palm. "So what you do for a living Brud?" Axel asked his new friend. "I fight evil creatures and aliens on a galactic level you?" "I fight evil too just not galactic cuz I cant breath in space.... But I am a leader of a freedom fighter guild." Dawn then suddenly felt a small animal lay down on her head, and saw Asonja the hedgehog join in on the corner. "Why wont they stop talking..." The hedgehog muttered. Brud looked at the hedgehog "Hey Asonja isnt that you in hedgehog form.... dude your even more ugly as a hedgehog NEHEHAHAHAHA wait til Ryoga heres about this!!" Brud bursts out laughing and Axel tried not to laugh aswell. The Hedgehog went up to Brud and put his hand on his stomach, then blasts him to the wall with fire. Without saying anything, he drank a bit from his canteen. Brud broke himself free from the wall. "Oh good a fight!!" A red aura flowed around him, his hair turned from black to golden and the aura changed from red to gold. "Im going to barrow a line from a famous person from my universe. "This is a super saiyan...." "...Looks more like a rip-off from our super forms. But whatever, give it all ya got." Asonja said nonchalantly. The Dragon Asonja formed back human and went next to the hedgehog, also getting ready. "It's the same thing in this universe but with many upgrades and branches. So yeah, I suppose you could say it was a ripoff." The dragon stated, before turning gold too. "Actually to break the forth wall once again super saiyan was created 3 years before sonic first went super soooo yeah.... some hedgehog created a discount super form... but now back to the fighting!!!" Brud teleported infront of Asonja the hedgehog and upper cutted him in the chin with extreme force. He hit the ceiling, his head stuck on the ceiling. Asonja the Hedgehog groaned and said "Wow...another 4th wall breaker. Who would've thought..." His voice was muffled. Asonja the dragon dashed and roundhouse kicked Brud's side. Axel drop kicked the dragon. "I want in too!!!" When Asonja the hedgehog finally got back down, they all had a free-for-all duel. Zikuto sat with Dawn and Raven, who were all away from the fight. "Jesus Christ...this place is going to be destroyed..." Brud had his Asonja in a headlock While Axel left hooked his Asonja. Then they got into a large cartoon cloud of fighting, because the editors are too lazy to make a detailed fight scene. exactly. ""I got this.." Dawn said, and walked over to the cloud she pulled them out, grabbing them by their hair. She hanged them in her hands. "Look, idiots, we're destroying this place." With ease, she tossed them in different directions. "So. Please, just break it up.." Both Asonjas landed ontop of each other, the dragon on top of the hedgehog. "Yes Ma'am..." They both said, having swirls for eyes. "Good." She replied, and walked to her corner. Zikuto chuckled, smirking at Dawn. "Damn, you got some strength! Next time remind me to some training with you later. I've been wanting to beat some sense into those two..." Dawn raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" She said confused. O- OH. Oh, you mean me?" She said pointing to herself. She chuckled quietly. "Sorry bud, but I don't take apprentices." "What do you mean? I commit Genocide for a living, I think I know what I'm more than an apprentice." He crossed his arms. Dawn smiled. "Look wolfie, you're not better then an apprentice." "How about I prove it to you?" He smirked back. She chuckled. "I'm not even apprentice worthy in my world.. But alright." "Alright. Want to go outside and do it? You know, so WE wont destroy the place..." He muttered, getting up. She shrugged. "Sure." She replied, and walked out. He followed, opening the trapdoor and leaving it open for her to climb out last. "Ahh, the perfect weather. Overcast, not too dark, 60 degrees." Dawn blinked and studied the area for a moment. "Alright,, ready?" She asked once she was done scanning. He nodded, getting in position. "You go ahead first." Axel and brud randomly had popcorn. "Lets see how long the wolf can last." Brud said "I hate him so I bet not even 4 minutes." Axel replied. "HEY, SHUT UP HEDGEHOG TRASH!" Zikuto roared at Axel. "Make me pup!" Axel said Using his vector conrol to flick a piece of popcorn generating kinetic energy making it fly like a bullet past Zikuto's head. "I could've eaten that but...since you asked." He put his hand up in the air and make a pillar of fire, burning his popcorn. Axel smirked. "hurry up and get your teach knocked in I think the guy typing Brud and my dialog is getting bored." "Quit breaking the fourth wall already, and shut up." Zikuto said, looking back at Dawn. "Im sorry but the guy typing our dialog finds self awareness too funny." This time brud broke the fourth wall. Zikuto flicked a fire ball at his face. "I'm fine with one of you doing it but the two of you is just plain ridiculous..." Dawn raised an eyebrow. "A pyromancer? Alright, this'll be fun.." She said, and lunged forward at Zikuto, aiming a punch at his chest. He sidestepped, and blocked the punch with his left arm and blasted her back with a bit of fire. It oddly didnt hurt her, but it just pushed her back. She quickly regained her footing, grinning. "Your turn to attack.." She said. "Alright." He put his hand up, a cyan flame appearing on his left eye. Afterwards, he dashed to her and attempted to roundhouse kicked her side with a flaming kick. Dawn narrowly dodged to the side. Then, oddly she took off her gloves. "Alright.. Now, for MY powers." She said laughing, and bounded at Zikuto. She grabbed hold of his neck, and he immediately started feeling as if his powers and his strength were being sucked away. He grabbed hold her arms, and pushed away with the last of his strength. "Argh...what the...heck was that...?" Dawn smiled. "Life draining powers, but I won't kill you with them." She said as she quickly sweep kicked him to the floor. He tumbled, collapsing on his side. "Damn...that's pretty useful." He smirked weakly. She nodded, and extended a hand. "So will we call this a match?" He took it, nodding. "Even though it was short, we'll call it a match. Name's Zikuto, if I haven't introduced myself yet." "And you already know me as Dawn.. Glad to fight you, Zikuto. I would be done for if it weren't for my powers." She said. "Heh...yeah. I was just going easy, as well." He chuckled a bit. "And if you weren't controlling yourself and kept draining me, I probably would've died. But hey, I laugh at the face of death anyway." He smiled, his tail flicking a bit. Axel just laughed while Brud looked at Dawn and muttered the word. "Android.." Asonja the dragon happened to be nearby Brud and looked at him. "Who?" "I Think Dawn is an android ya know those guys on the year 767 ya know Android 19 and Dr. Gero.." "...You dont have to remind me, doofus." He growled, and looked back at Dawn. "Do you really think she's an Android? I mean, sure she has the same ability as one but I doubt that she is." "The androids looked like humans hence #16 #17 #18 and Gero himself..... and for some reason ppl thought 19 as a human... sooooo yeah." Brud replied. "...I didnt need a 30 second lecture." Asonja groaned. The hedgehog version of him however was nowhere to be seen. "So wanna fight her next..... wait i need to bring someone from our universe." "The portal is probably closed by now, Brud. There's no way we're going back." "But this person can open portals too dude you know who it is... its not Amaterasu shes just gunna yell at me." "...Beerus?" His head tilted. "Ryoga.... its Ryoga...." He said face palming. "Oh...why him of all people...?" "Cuz hes on his way here..." Brud said as a portal opened A black dragon walked out of it standing on his back legs like a human. "Ohhh great..." Asonja growled, facepalming. "Woah, another one?!" Dawn muttered, staring at the dragon. "Yup...this, is Ryoga..." He pointed to him, moving away from the 3 to meet up with Zikuto and Dawn. Still, the hedgehog Asonja was nowhere to be seen "RYOGA!!! Brud said with a happy smile. "Sigh this is that universe Amaterasu wanted me to bring you from.... Hurry up you two before I decide to eat one of these animals..." Ryoga said patting brud on the head. Asonja the dragon didnt move. "I...actually want to stay here. I kinda like this place better..." " No two Asonjas in one universe wil upset the balance so f**ck you you're coming with us back to our universe your son wants to see you..." "I'm staying, at least." Dawn said. "Sort of cool I guess." She turned to Asonja. "Your a teenager with a son?" "Asonja the dragon is a grown adult with a wife and a kid so does brud." Ryoga said.